The Missing Member
by angelaleopard
Summary: An old and missing member of Fairy Tail returns. They soon go on a job with her that involves people mysteriously disappearing. While on the job, the group suddenly is transported to an alternate universe. This universe has to do with why she went missing for a year and what truly happened to her. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I was a regular day at the guildhall. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Lucy was chatting with Levy about a new book she just picked up while Cana sat next to

them drinking and as always Juvia obsessing over Gray, like i said it was a normal day in the guild hall. Erza got up from a table from across the room, "Alright,

thats enough you two." Natsu and Gray stopped fighting immediately and backed away from each other, both mumbling about how they would have kicked the

others ass if Erza didn't stop them. As Natsu took his seat next to Lucy and Gray next to Juvia.

"Do you guys hear that?" Natsu asked.

"Not all of us have dog-like hearing," Gray responded.

"It sounds like a fight."

"Of course you'd be the one to hear a nonexistent fight." Natsu pushed himself away from the table, "You wanna go Ice Princess?"

"Lets, Flame Brain."

"I think Natsu might be right about this one," Lucy said.

"Told you so, stripper."

"Whatever."

Natsu got up from the table and went to go see the fight outside. Gajeel was the one causing the fight but the opponent was a young women with light

lavender hair in an elaborate braid,dressed in a black snake skin dress with a deep v-neck that was interrupted by a black lace bandeau. The odd thing about

her was what was on her back, she had huge black dragon wings. What was even weirder was the fact that Gajeel couldn't land a single blow and he was one

of the top wizards in the guild.

The fight was moving quickly, the girl was landing blow after blow. A crowd seemed to gather around them, everyone placing bets to make a quick buck. Gajeel

was going to lose, it was obvious. Soon she had him unconscious and Natsu finally had a good look at the warrior.

"Genevieve?"


	2. Chapter 2

She was supposed to be dead. Master told us that she died during her solo mission. Genevieve looked up from her opponent, she caught Natsu's eyes right away

and smiled. Her wings disappeared as she turned back to Gajeel and helped him up,the second he was back on his feet she let go of his hand and went over to

Natsu. The first thing she did was punch him in the face.

"YOU WENT ON AN S-CLASS MISSION WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE AND YOU TOOK A NEW MEMBER ALONG WITH YOU?," she yelled at Natsu and turned to Erza, "I

LEFT YOU IN CHARGE OF HIM WHILE I WAS GONE AND I GET A MESSAGE FROM MASTER THAT HE WENT OFF ON AN S-CLASS MISSION?!" It was safe to say

Genevieve was pissed.

"Well nice to know that your alive, Vieve," Gray says.

"Shut the hell up Ice Princess, i know about the whole Daphne thing."

"Yeah stripper shut up," Natsu chimed, "Nice to see your unharmed."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lets just go inside, im hungry."

Genevieve pov

Everything was different from when I left a year ago for my mission yet everything was still the same. It was hard to explain really. All i truly know is that I've

missed this place a lot more than I thought. I sat at a table with Erza, Gray, Natsu, Levy and Cana plus the new recruits, the blonde celestial wizard Lucy, wind

dragon slayer Wendy, and iron dragon slayer Gajeel.

"So Genevieve, what kind of magic do you use," Lucy asked.

"Just call me Vieve. Im a shadow-fire dragon slayer," I reply as I munch on chips.

"You're a dragon slayer like Natsu?" Everyone seemed to laugh at that except the new recruits.

"Lucy, shes Natsu's older sister," Erza said,"If you think Natsu is powerful shes ten times as powerful. When she joined seven years ago at the age of tweleve,

a week later she became an S-Class Mage. By the time she was thirteen, she became the youngest of the ten wizard saints."

"Oh wow. I never knew Natsu had an older sister."

"Thats because we were told that she died just before you joined," Natsu said.

"Wait, whats a shadow-fire dragon slayer," Wendy asked.

"Its a mixture between fire dragon slaying and shadow dragon slaying."

"I've never heard of it before," Gajeel said, "Isn't shadow a third generation magic while fire is a first generation?"

"Its a first generation but I'm the only person to have ever mastered it. Everyone before me had either quit or died."

"What was your dragons name?"

"Luna the Dark."

"So how did you guys join the guild?" I asked. I didn't really feel like talking anymore but just listening.

"Gajeel and I were part of the Phantom Lord Guild, then they defeated us and we joined," Juvia answered.

"I was part of Cait Shelter but it turned out it wasn't a real guild," Wendy mumbled.

"What about you Lucy?"

"I met Natsu in Hargeon after he somewhat unknowingly interrupted a love spell that the fake Salamander put on a bunch of girls," she answered. I started

laughing.

"Whats so funny," Erza asked.

"Lucy were any of the other girls affected by Natsus presence?"

"No. They were still under the spell." I grinned and laughed some more.

"Lucy, only the presence of your soul mate can break the binding of that spell. I'm surprised none of you knew that."

"What? No. Natsu and i are just friends." Lucy said, while blushing and getting all flustered. Cana was laughing hysterically.

"How do you even know if its right or not," Lucy asked.

"Because shes broken it once and she wanted answers," Gray piped up.

"I asked Loke. He uses it. Speaking of which where is he? I need someone decent to look at," I said.

"He's one of Lucy's Celestial Keys, Leo," Juvia said.

"They let him back in after the whole Karen thing?"

"How'd you know about that," Lucy asked.

"Loke and I were on the same team for a while."

Lucy pov

Natsu, my soul mate? No. Not possible. It wouldn't happen in a million years. He's my best friend who I seem to know nothing about. Who wouldn't tell their

best friend that he had an older sister who was presumed dead. I would really like to know more about him but hes seems to keep to himself. Maybe I could

get some information out of Happy or Gray, even Erza might know something more than me.

"Earth to Lucy," Natsu said as he waved his hands in front of my face.

"What," I respond still deep in thought.

"Wanna do a job?"

"Sure, rents due anyway."

"You should tag along sis."

"Natsu she just got back from a year long job. Why would she want to do another one right away," Gray said.

"Oh shut up. I know your still on edge around her since she denied you."

"I WASN'T DENIED, SHE LEFT FOR THE JOB."

"THAT'S THE SAME AS BEING DENIED."

"Boys," Erza and Vieve said simultaneously.

"Natsu, I never denied him. I promised him a chance if I got back in one piece."

"But you told me you'd never give the princess a chance."

"I always keep my promises and I do like to give everyone a fair chance," she paused, "Unless it's Erza or Mirajane."

I chucked at the idea of Gray dating Natsus sister.

"You also promised me a fair chance, sweatheart," a voice next to me said. I turned to see who it was, of course it was Loke.

"A little late there handsome," she teased, "I was expecting to see you the second I mentioned your name." The two continued to talk, well not really talk but

viciously flirt with the other.

"I'm surprised they're still fully clothed and holding a conversation," Erza said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Those two are the biggest flirts in the whole world and nothing gets past the other. They had a challenge to see how many different people of any sex that

they could date in a month. They tied with 304."

"304 different people?!"

"Yeah. That's just one of the challenges. They look like their about to pounce on another."

"They've always been perfect for each other. Too bad hes a Celestial Spirit," Mirajane said as she brought Cana another drink.

"Lucy, wanna come help me pick out a job," Natsu asked.

"You better get out of here soon, you'd wanna miss whats going to happen soon," as soon as Erza said that Loke jumped over the table, grabbed Vieve and

disappeared.

"LOKE'S GOING TO BE A DEAD MAN WHEN I SEE HIM NEXT TIME! LUCY SUMMON HIM SO I CAN BEAT HIM UP. NOBODY TOUCHES MY SISTER LIKE THAT," Natsu

yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

-The next day, 11am, train station-

Natsu pov

"Why does it have to be so early," I asked Lucy as she basically dragged me to the train station.

"You're the one who wanted to go on this quest," she retorted.

"But it wasn't my idea to leave so early."

"Yes it was, you wanted Loke away from you're sister as soon as you could. You would've picked an earlier train too."

"WHEN I SEE THAT BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Lucy laughed.

"Who knew you'd be so protective over your sister." We got our tickets and meet everyone on the train. Gray was sitting next to Erza while across from them sat Loke. With Vieve on his lap.

"YOU BASTARD THAT'S MY SISTER!" I scream than launched at him as the train launched forward.

Lucy pov

Seconds after the train started both Natsu and Vieve looked sick.

"Couldn't we have walked," she wined. I couldn't help but laugh and compare the two. They had very few things in common, like the odd colored hair,the motion sickness and the fact that they were both dragon slayers but besides that they we polar opposites. While Natsu is hot headed and acts without thinking, Vieve was calm and thought everything threw before acting. Loke was still here and was comforting Vieve while Natsu was laying on the ground with Happy sitting next to him. Within a few moments Natsu fell asleep.

"How come only dragon slayers get motion sick," I asked.

"I don't know! Why couldn't I have just flied and met you there," Vieve asked.

"You would have freaked a lot of people out," Erza said, "Gray, you're clothes." As quickly as his clothes came off, they were back on.

"Erza," she wined, "Why'd you have to ruin the show?"

"Well, I think Mirajane was right about one thing," I mumbled. Erza must have heard me because she was laughing.

"So whats this job about anyway," Gray asked.

"Teens are going missing a few towns over," I answered, "The only reason why Natsu picked it was because the reward was big enough for it to be split easily."

"How much are we talking?"

"100,000 Jewels each."

"I don't want the jewels. Split mine between the four of you," Vieve said.

"I hate to ask this but why?" I asked.

"I just got a huge amount for the last job."

"What was that job anyway?"

"It's classified."

After that all the conversation stopped until the train arrived at Cedar.

Genevieve pov

The second the train stopped, my stomach landed back in my stomach. I've forgotten how much I hate to travel. It was already night by the time we got to Cedar.

"You said Cedar was only a few towns over," I said to Erza.

"I only said that to possibly keep you and Natsu calm and not complain the whole time about how long teh trip would be," she responded.

"UGHHHHH."

"It's late, we should get a hotel and start the job in the morning," Gray said.

"Two rooms," I asked.

"Like old times," Erza said smiling.

After checking in to the hotel, we went to our different rooms. The guys in one, girls in the other. The bad part was that they we adjoined. Erza was having a meeting in our little kitchen with a couch in it. While everyone sat around the table, I sat on the couch eating chip and drinking a beer, while reading the job description.

_Please help! Teenagers are disappearing from their houses in the middle of the night without any traces of evidence. There were no signs of forced entry. I know this doesn't sound like a normal guild problem, but the these teenagers wouldn't leave without without a note. The only other thing in common between them all, is that they all had magic._

_500,000 Jewel Reward - S-Class - Cedar,Fiore_

Something wasn't right about this. I didn't like this. I got up from the couch and went to shower.

Natsu pov

"Somethings off with this," I said.

"How do you know that," Lucy asked.

"Did you notice how Vieve didn't finish her drink or chips and than just left?"

"So, maybe shes just grabbing something and is coming back," by now you could hear the sound of water filling up a tub, "Okay, maybe not."

"She doesn't believe in leaving anything edible open without finishing it. On top of that she never takes a bath, unless she needs to think straight. Notice how the fan isn't running? That's because the steam helps her. She's taking a bubble bath because she needs to think clearly about the case."

"Didn't she take a bubble bath everyday for a month to figure out her last job," Gray asked.

"Oh yeah I remember that. There was no warm water for two months after that." Vieve exited the bathroom in a white robe, grabbed her beer and chips than went back to the steaming bathroom.

"Lets just get some rest. She'll tell us in the morning if its still on her nerves," Erza said.


	4. Chapter 4

-The next morning, 6am, Cedar-

Genevieve pov

I've never been much of a morning especially when I was up all night trying to figure out what was bothering me about the job. It wasn't making sense. Around 6 am I gave up and got out of bed. There was noise coming from next door so i knocked on the adjoined door. Gray opened the door.

"Hey, is Natsu up," I asked. Gray laughed and opened to door all the way so I could see Natsu laying on his stomach with an arm and leg over the top of the couch and the other arm hanging off the base.

"He didn't even make it to his bed," he answered, "So whats up?"

"Does this quest seem weird to you?"

"Well Natsu was right for once. He said you thought there was something bothering you with the job. Did you figure it out?"

"Nope and its still bugging me. I was gone a year and he still knows me so well."

"Natsu used to worship the ground you walked on. You're his big sister, that's what little brothers are meant to do."

"I don't know about that. He hated must have hated me once I was presumed dead."

"He was a little but then he realized that he missed you. In fact, all of us were mad at you once we were told."

"Really? Why?"

"It was because you took the most dangerous job as a solo mission. We would've been there to help you if only you asked."

"I know but I wasn't allowed to and besides if I had a choice I would have still gone alone. I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt, especially after what happened to Lisanna."

"If any of us were in the position you were in, we would have done the same thing." Talking to Gray helped a lot but the job was still weighing heavily on my mind.

-9am-

By now everyone was up and wandering around town in pairs of two's: Lucy and Natsu, Gray and Erza, Loke and I.

-11am-

We met back up at the little cafe in town. We were no where in the search, no one had answers. The only thing we've found is that people have claimed to see a bright blue light before they disappeared. None of the teens have returned and the town was worrying. No, they were past worrying, they were freaking out.

"Lets just head back to the hotel. I'm tired," Natsu said.

"You were asleep the whole train ride and you slept like a rock," Gray said.

"Well im still tired Ice Princess."

"Well then stop being tired." I put my elbows on the table and covered my face with my hands.

"I agree with Natsu. We should head back to the hotel," I say, "It needs to be quiet so we can think." Everyone seemed to agree with the idea. We payed quickly and left. Once we got into the hotel everyone seemed to be tired, none of us made it to the beds before we blacked out. The last thing I saw was a glowing blue light surrounding us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter will be very confusing, everything will be explained within the next few chapters once I get to them. Have fun reading :) **

Genevieve pov

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock in a really warm and comfortable bed. I turn over to hit the snooze but I guess I punched it or something. I don't know but it ended up in pieces. I rolled back over and hit a body. The body was easily male...and he was shirtless. Must be Gray. I rolled back over and got out of bed and showered, I know Natsu would have to shower soon but he takes two minutes to shower and get ready.

Once I was out of the shower I blow dried my hair and did very little makeup. Gray was still asleep as I was getting out of the bathroom. I walked to the bed and pushed his snoring ass off the bed. He landed with a clunk.

"What was that for," he asked.

"Were going to be late for school dipshit," I answered.

I changed quickly into a black oxford shirt and a light blue pleated skirt. Along with my schools sexist uniform I also had black knee-highs and black Mary-Janes. While the guys had it easy, black dress pants with a black dress shirt and a light blue tie, which Gray always tends to lose at some point in the day. Today was going to be a bad day, I could tell. We went down stairs quickly and went into the kitchen, Natsu was cleaning up from his breakfast. He turned around and tossed me a protein bar and all three of us were out the door.

"Who let the Ice Princess in," Natsu asked.

"Whats it to you," Gray replied.

"SHES MY SISTER! HER BUSINESS IS MY BUSINESS WHEN IT COMES TO JERKS THAT SHES DATING!"

"IM NOT A JERK! IVE TREATED HER LIKE A QUEEN SINCE WE STARTED DATING, FLAME BRAIN."

"Boys," I said, "Gray keep your clothing on."

We walked a block over to the school and meet up with Lucy, Loke, Erza and Jellal. The seven of us walked into the building together as the 'beginning of the day bell' rang. All the seniors; Loke, Jellal, and Erza had homeroom together. Same went for the juniors; Gray and I and the Sophomores; Lucy and Natsu. Once Gray and I got to homeroom, we both took our seats at the back table in English. Homeroom was also first period. I pulled my tablet out and started taking the notes on the board. I saw Gray watching me closely.

"Are you okay," he asked. For the two years we've been together, hes been able to figure out what was going on inside my mind before I could.

"Somewhat," I responded. He could tell right away that I didn't want to speak about it.

"I'm here if you need anything." I nodded and continued to take the notes on A Tale of Two Cities. Once I was done, I sat back and rested my head against Gray's shoulder. didn't really mind what Gray and I do since were his best students.

"I'm sorry for pushing you off the bed this morning," I mumbled.

"It was probably the only way you were going to get me up in time. I feel like I could sleep for weeks at a time," he responded. After that class started.

-gym 3rd period-

Natsu pov

The great thing about gym was that the seven of us were in the same class. The only bad thing is that I can't pick a fight with Gray, no matter how small because Erza and Vieve were always close.

"Today were going to be starting our fighting chapter," couch said,"Do we have any volunteers to be the guinea pigs?" I shot my hand up as quickly as I could, Gray, Vieve, and Erza's did too.

"A little sibling rivalry is always good. Natsu, Genevieve. You two have a martial arts background right?" I nodded. We walked up to the mats, took our shoes off then got on the mat. The whole class watched as we went at it.

Gray pov

Watching them fight was hysterical. Anyone who knows the two know that Vieve is the more powerful one. While they were fighting, they went through the motions flawlessly. After a minute or so, Vieve started to look a little bored which met she was going to end it soon. I was right. She had Natsu down within a few seconds. Coach blew the whistle.

"Anyone else want to go against the winner," she asked. No one stepped forward, not even Erza.

"We wont be learning anything that advanced. We will be learning the basics on dummies. Head to the lockers."

-lunch-

"Does anything feel off to you guys," Erza asked.

"What do you mean," Lucy responded.

"Like we should be doing something completely different than wasting our time in school."

"Erza, all teenagers go through that," Loke said.

"I don't know why but the word 'Fairy Tail' has been bugging me," Vieve said. This caught everyone's attention.

"Does anyone remember what happened before this morning," Natsu asked.

"Blue," I mumbled.

"The bright blue light," Vieve added. Everything came rushing back. The job, the missing teenagers, they were all here. Why were teenagers being kidnapped to attend a strange high school?

"Lets ditch," Loke said, "We need to figure out whats going on in a better environment."

"I agree. Well leave now and head back to my house," Vieve said. I easily saw the sadness in her eyes as she looked at me, she tried to cover it with a smile but it didn't work.

All seven of us got up from our table and just walked out of the cafeteria, then out of the school without being stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

Genevieve pov

How could I have been such a fool, just after spending the last six months stuck in this world, I get sent back into one. That wasn't what hurt the most. Even though all the memories were fake they still felt so real. I got to watch Natsu grow up and slowly see him fall in love. I even saw a different side of Erza, a carefree side that only wanted to see her friends get along. I was even at piece and happy for once, it may have been fake but I was happy. While everyone was ready to leave and rushing to my house, I stayed back. We arrived sooner than I would have liked. I needed more time, I needed to remember what happened only six months ago and how I could escape but I couldn't, I didn't remember anything about the mission except it happening. The six of them were sitting on my bed by the time I got in there. I looked at each of them closely, they all looked heart broken. We were all happy here. I sighed and finally broke down, my knees gave out first then my bottom lip started to tremble. I heard Natsu get up and try to get to me but Gray stopped him.

"Don't," he said. Natsu nodded sat back down.

"I'm so sorry," I said, "This is all my fault. I should have recognized it right away, I should have stopped this the first time around but I couldn't I was too weak. I didn't see the big picture, its all my fault." By now both Gray and Natsu were right besides me trying to comfort me, I pushed them away.

"The worst thing is that I can't tell you how I escaped last time because I don't remember. They mess with your head. You may be here physically but they still have power over your mind. Im sorry, im sorry, im so sorry." I stopped and lifted my head from my knees.

"Shh. Do you here that?"

"It sounded like a knock," Natsu said. We exchanged glances and ran downstairs. Natsu got to the door first and yanked it open, no one was there. I looked around the room to see if anything was out of place. There, on the floor was a yellow-ish envelope, I grabbed it and followed Natsu upstairs. I enspected the envelope thoroughly. It only said one thing on the outside '_Lady Genevieve Amelia Dragneel'. _I opened it immediately.

_Vieve,_

_ It's been a while since you left and you made me promise one thing, to send this letter. It was you're dying wish actually, don't worry, you live to a ripe old age but I still outlived you. Included in this letter is all the instructions you will need to get everyone out alive. Follow them exactly as they are written. You coded them so only you would be able to de-code them. To this day, all of us owe you our lives. I want you to remember what you had in this universe, doesn't need to be lost, you can keep what you have in that world but still be in our world. Don't give up and don't let anyone lose faith. _

_- Love, Natsu_

_P.S. Make sure you tell the Ice Princess to keep you safe and to keep his grubby hands off you._

_P.P.S If anyone harms even a single hair on Lucy's head, I will kill them slowly._

_P.P.P.S Oh, and don't trust Jellal._

I smiled at the last part and flipped the page. Just like it said in the letter, the instructions were coded. I sat down at my desk with a pen and some paper and went to work.

Gray pov

It was funny watching her work. Natsu has been trying to get her to tell him whats going on, and as loud as he can be, she still blocked him out. This went on for a few minutes until Natsu gave up since he was bored. Erza was deep in thought.

"Erza, whats bothering you," I asked. She snapped out of it, got off the bed, and dragged me into the hallway.

"If Natsu, Lucy, Genevieve, Loke, you and I were in the hotel room, how did Jellal get here. Just then a scream came from the bedroom. Erza and I ran back in and saw Jellal laying on the floor, motionless. Vieve was away from the desk and standing over the body. Lucy was sitting on the bed in shock, trying to hold Natsu back from attacking his sister.

"Whats going on," Erza asked, "What happened to Jellal." Vieve turned around.

"Erza, it wasn't really Jellal. Look closely at his body," she responded. All of us were now looking at the body. It was shimmering.

"Why is his body shimmering," Lucy asked.

"Thats because its not Jellal. That is a figment that they created."

"How do you know this exactly? What was the letter? Tell us everything. Now," Natsu demanded. Vieve let out a sigh.

"I don't know the facts but the letter was a letter from Natsu from the future."

"How do you know its from the future and not the past," Erza asked.

"In the letter Natsu says I live a very long life but he outlives me. Oh he also says 'to tell the Ice Princess to keep Vieve i.e. me safe and to keep his grubby hands off of me,' and 'that if anyone harms a single hair on Lucy's haid, he will personally kill that person slowly.' " I glanced at Lucy and Natsu, they were both blushing. Vieve smiled and say the opportunity to tease Natsu.

"LUCY AND NATSU SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G

FIRST COMES LOVE, THAN COMES MARRIAGE

THAN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE," she teased pulling Natsu in for a hug while basically yelling this in his ear. He tried to squirm out of her grasp but it didn't work. Lucy was blushing and Natsu was still trying to get out of her iron grip.

"COME ONE GENEVIEVE THIS ISN'T FUNNY! LET ME GO," Natsu yelled. She smiled.

"Nope, never gonna happen," she answered. Natsu flipped her body over his head but she still held on as she took him down with her. They started wrestling around, knocking down anything that was in their path of destruction. Erza pulled Vieve off Natsu.

"You need to go back to focusing on what you were doing earlier," she said.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Vieve responded and headed back over to the desk. She grabbed my hand on the way there. It lasted a few seconds, than she let go.


	7. Chapter 7

Genevieve pov

I sat at my desk for a good 12 hours, only to get up to pee or snack. Everyone left the room, with Gray or Natsu coming in to check on me every few hours. This was exhausting, why did I have to make this so confusing for myself? I really do hate myself sometimes, this is one of those times. I finally gave up for the night and headed downstairs with everyone else. It was somewhere around midnight but they were all sitting on the couch, fighting over what to watch. I plopped down on the couches arm next to Gray.

"You're still up," he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be,"I asked.

"You usually never leave anything unfinished."

"Well, future me is a bitch. How are any of you still awake?"  
"We've been fighting over movies to watch for the past hour." He yawned which made everyone else yawn.

"All right. Everyone get to bed now. I don't care if you have to share beds, just go to bed." I grabbed Grays hand and pulled him upstairs. I needed someone who knows me best to help me with the de-coding, also because i'm selfish and want him for myself. Once we got to my room, I glanced at the desk and sighed. I'll continue it tomorrow. I got to the bed and kind-of just fell onto the bed, I truly don't know what I just did but I did land in a very comfy position. Gray sat down next to me. There was an awkward silence. We're both on edge from finding out our relationship was fake. It really sucked.

"What exactly is going on," Gray asked.

"With what?"

"Everything."

"Lets see, um. I don't know where to start."

"What was exactly in the letter?" I got up, grabbed the letter, and handed it to him. He read over it quickly.

"I never would have thought Natsu would outlive you. Even when you were presumed dead, Natsu and I celebrated your birthday. Neither of us believed you were dead."

"Gray. While I was on that mission..." I paused, "It was worse than death. What happened there. No one should go through. Ever. Death would have been a blessing."

"You could tell me what happened. I've always been a good listener." I shook my head. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of white fuzzy pajama pants with pink hearts and a matching fuzzy hoodie with cat ears on the hood.

"This is a burden I have to bear alone." I brought them with me into the bathroom and changed quickly. When I got back into the room, Gray was sitting on the bed, with a pair of baggy black sweats on, and his face in his hands. I went over to the bed and curled up on my side. I was so sleepy. I was out within seconds.

-9am-

When I awoke, the house was still quiet. I went downstairs and made myself some vanilla chi tea and looked over the codes again. I gave up once everyone was up and in the kitchen.

"Hey Vieve," Natsu said.

"What?"I asked.

"Can you make breakfast?"

"What would you like?"

"Anything with pork roll." Mmmmmm, pork roll. I went over to the fridge and pulled out bread, eggs, and milk. Then went to the freezer and grabbed the pork roll. I cooked french toast and pork roll for everyone. When that was over I sat and munched on carrots while still looking over the codes.

-1pm-

"Ughhhhhhh," I groaned as I pushed away from the table and went upstairs. Loke followed me up the stairs and pulled me into my room.

"What do you want Loke," I asked.

"You of coarse, gorgeous," he responded. I smiled. Of coarse that's what he'd want. It was Loke, I didn't expect anything else. He gently placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wasn't in the mood.

"Loke," I said in a warning tone. He had me up against the door, his body pressing against mine. The door opened and I fell backwards with Loke on top of me. Whoever opened the door caught me than pushed Loke off of me

"Thank you," I said.

"Anytime," Gray said. He sounded angry and a little drunk. It took me a moment to realize he was still holding me. I got up quickly and went back into my room. Both Gray and Loke followed me inside, they closed the door.

"Ever since we all remembered, you've ignored both of us," Loke said. I didn't want to deal with them or my feelings. I needed to work on the de-coding. I went over to my dresser and grabbed black skinny jeans, a pale blue tank top with lace on the back and went to the bathroom. They tried to follow me but I locked them out.

A half hour later I came out clean and dressed. The two were sitting on my bed glaring at eachother. I grabbed my white and gold t-strap sandals and my pale green purse. I threw my tablet that had all my notes on it into my bag.

"Come on boys, were going out," I said. They both jumped off the bed and followed me out the door into town. I continued walking until we got to the cafe. We ordered, then took our stuff up to the second level seating. We sat down at the table farthest from everyone. I pulled out my tablet and opened my box of mike and ikes.

"You wanted me to pay more attention to the both of you yet you both sit silently," I said.

"We both meant privately," Gray said.

"Take the opportunity now or I'll leave." Loke laughed.

"I understand that before we were sent here I was viciously flirting with Loke. While here, I was in a 'relationship' with Gray. What is there to discuss." I know i'm being rude but I wasn't really in the mood. While I was physically here, I was mentally at home trying to de-code the message. I stood up suddenly, knocking over my latte.

"That's it," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy pov

The house was quiet all throughout the day. I got to sit and read a whole series without being interrupted. It was absolute heaven but I knew it was too good to be true. A door slammed shut downstairs, reopened and slammed shut again. Twice. I sighed, closed my book and went downstairs.

"Whats with all the noise," I asked. Vieve ran up the stairs and right into her room. I turned around and followed her.

"Hey Vieve, are you okay," I asked.

"Shhhhh," she replied. She figured it out. Shes de-coding it, were going to be going home. I left here alone to work and headed downstairs again. I ran into Natsu.

"Do you know why she ran in here? The Ice Princess won't tell me anything," he said.

"She may have figured out how to de-code the instructions," I responded.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"I don't know. Just leave her alone to finish it." He nodded.

"Come on, lets go do something to kill the time."

"Like what?"

"A game."

"A game?"

"Yeah. Lets play apples to apples."

"Okay." He went to the closet in the living room and pulled out apples to apples."

"Erza, Loke, Gray. Wanna play apples to apples to pass the time," Natsu called. The three of them came into the living room and sat down around the coffee table.

After playing a full game of apples to apples, Vieve came charging down the stairs with a notebook in hand. She stopped in front of us, saw apples to apples and sat down.

"Couldn't you have at least played Cards Against Humanity? It's a lot funnier," she said.

"What Vieve didn't include is that its really offensive and very sexual," Loke said. She smiled.

"And I can still kick your ass at it Loke," she said, "I de-coded the instructions but you may not like them."

"Will they get us back home,"Erza asked.

"Yes."

"Then tell us," she demanded.

"_ You will start off in a basic universe than travel from one to another until you are home. __The basic one is just as its called. After that one you will each go through the others fears. To leave, you must do two things. The first is to remember, the second is to fight. Only the person who's fear it is can fight in that world. You will know who's fear it is because they will have their powers. To leave the basic universe you all must wish. Wish for your fears."_

_"_That's it?" Natsu asked. Vieve nodded.

"That sounds like a lot of trouble. Why couldn't we stay here," Loke asked.

"Because here doesn't exist," she responded. We were all taken aback by this. Loke stood up.

"How do you know that Genevieve?" She was now standing, they were in each others faces.

"Because I've already been through this."

"Is this where you were for a year," I asked. She nodded.

"I escaped. I thought I killed all of them but I guess I failed," she paused. There must be something going on outside since Natsu and Vieve both became completely silent.

"Vieve, whats going on," Natsu asked.

"This universe is collapsing. We've been here too long. Quick. Start wishing for your fears."

narrative pov

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Loke, Gray and Genevieve all wished. Hard.

Lucy's fear is living with her rich father again.

Natsu's fear is abandonment.

Erza's fear is not doing what she can to save the people she loves.

Loke's fear is Karen.

Gray's fear is being powerless.

Genevieve's fear is darkness.

**Authors**** note: Sorry this one was a little short. I don't know when I'm going to be able to write again for the next two weeks. I have to study a lot to pass a very important test plus a huge project. I will be continuing to write. I hope you enjoyed the story this far. Please review. Your opinion is important. Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy pov

There was a knock on my door and a short pink haired maid came in.

"Time to wake up princess," she said as she made her way around the room opening the curtains.

"The tub is already warm and ready for you. Today is a big day," she continued. I sat up and got out of bed. Today was the wedding. Father took a random women in the town to marry. From what I've heard is that she's stunning and smart. I truly did despise my father but I had to put on a show for everyone. The bath was warm and relaxing, Virgo was waiting for me outside with today's morning dress. It was a dark blue dress that landed just above my ankles with a basic black t-strap heel.

Breakfast was going to be long and boring but at least I got to see him while it was going on. By him I mean Natsu, the dashing butler with light pink hair. He was very funny and would always entertain me when I was bored or lonely. During breakfast he slipped a note under my dish. Once it was over I grabbed the note and read it in the hall,'_go to the room across from yours__. you're new step-mother is in there, shes locked in there so she can't run back to her family. she's very nice and she misses her family. please help her_ _Luce_.'I crumpled the note. Father has crossed the line this time. He cannot just do this to some poor women. I went there right away. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and quickly picked the lock. I opened the door and saw a women with long, lavender hair sitting on the bed crying.

"Are you alright," I asked as I closed the door.

"Please leave me be," she whimpered.

"My friend Natsu asked me to help you." She turned to face me.

"Please tell my brother that I do not need his help. He's the one who got me into this mess."

"What do you mean?"

"Your butler was bragging about how gorgeous I was one day to the King. Then he decided to take a look for himself and took me away from my husband a-a-and my newborn son." This just made her cry even more, and made me even madder. I went over to the bed and tried to comfort her.

"Shhhhh. I'll help you get out of here. Don't worry. You'll be with your family again soon."

"Thank you," she said. By now shes stopped crying and was hugging me, "I'm Genevieve and you?"

"I'm Lucy."

"You're the princess?" I nodded. I looked around the room and spotted a beautiful pale blue long-sleeve dress that was somewhat sheer by the shoulders and had a sheer flower fabric on top of the pale blue one.

"That's a beautiful dress."

"To bad it'll be the death of me."

"What's your husband and sons names?" I was trying to make small talk.

"My husband is Gray Fullbuster, my son is named Flynn."

"How old is he?"

"Five months." I could tell this was making her sad. I looked up at the clock. Crap! Virgo was going to be in here soon to get her ready this morning. There was a knock on the door, I turned around to see Natsu with food.

"Vieve you need to get out of here," he said giving her her breakfast.

"I cannot. If I leave he'll go after Gray and Flynn."

"Natsu, I'll handle this," I said.

"Lucy. Its my fault and shes my sister."

"Please stop. Natsu did you get my letter," Genevieve said.

"Of course."

"What are you two planning," I asked.

"Lucy how close are you to your father?"

"I want him dead."

"Than don't interfere with the wedding." The door opened and Virgo came in.

"Are you ready mistress," she asked. Genevieve only nodded, Natsu and I were out the door.

Genevieve pov

I took a relaxing Virgo braided my hair while wet for beautiful waves. By four in the after noon, I was ready to walk down the isle. Soon enough, the Kings guards came into my room. It was too early.

"Please bring the prisoner forward," the tall and scary red haired guard said.

"Yes Erza," the orange hair one said. Two twins brought a man with raven colored haired into the room. I placed my shaky hands over my mouth.

"The King has granted you one last good-bye as his wedding present. We will leave you three alone for a few moments." All I could do is respond. The twin guards pushed him to the ground. He fell to his knees, he caught himself before he hit the floor. The door closed. I ran over to him and pulled him close to me. He wrapped his arms around me at once. I started to cry. He brought his hands to my face and cupped it in his hands.

"Don't cry Vieve. Please don't cry," he said. I stopped and looked up at him.

"You look beautiful," he continued.

"Wheres Flynn," I asked. Sadness filled his eyes.

"How'd it happen."

"He got very sick and died a few days later in his sleep." He pulled me even closer to his body.

"I can't do this. I want to go home."

"I want you home too. Remind me to kill Natsu the next time I see him." I smiled and gave a little laugh.

"Gray," I said as I brought one of my a hands to his cheek and looked him deep in the eyes, "You know I will always love you and no matter what happens today. If I do end up marrying the King or something happens to me, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Keep living. Be happy. Smile, laugh, love, be alive. That's all I ask. I don't care if you re-marry, I want you to be happy and alive." By now I had a few tears running down my face. He nodded.

"Anything." There was a loud noise outside. The red head guard came bursting in.

"What did you do," she asked furiously. Gray stood up, pulling me with him and pushed me behind him.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"The King is dead-" she didn't get to finish her sentence. Lucy came running in with Natsu, the orange hair boy followed.

"They haven't remembered yet," the orange one said.

"What do you mean remembered?" I asked. I looked over at Gray who seemed deep in thought. He turned towards me.

"Remember Fairy Tail," he said. It all came rushing back. I looked over to Erza who looked deep in thought too. Everything turned blue...

**Authors note: I'm going to write and publish quickly for the next week or so. I'm going to try to get at least another chapter or two in before Wednesday. Please leave a review, I hope you enjoyed this. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Loke pov

I moved quickly, terminating the opponent effortlessly. This is what Karen wanted. She closed the gate.

-hours later-

I watched from the celestial realm as Karen took her anger out at Ares. This was wrong, so wrong. I forced my gate open and ended up right in between Ares and Karen. I caught Karen's whip around my arm and pulled it out of her grasp.

"Stop hurting her," I growled. She smiled.

"What can _you _do about it," she challenged.

"Close Ares gate. Lets settle this, one on one. Just you and me."

"You can't do that we have a contract." Dammit. I forced Ares gate closed then closed my own. I felt like I was forgetting something. Something important. I was sitting in the lounge with Virgo and Ares. Virgo was soothing Ares when she stopped.

"I'm sorry but my princess needs me,"she said and disappeared.

"I would love to be in a contract with someone who actually cares for once," Ares said.

"I know what you mean." I pulled Ares close to me to make her feel better.

"Whose Virgos contractor again?"

"I think her names Lucy." Lucy. Why does that sound so familiar.

"Karen wants me. Please keep an eye out." I nodded. I watched as Karen used her as a sex toy to drive the men away from her. That was it. I opened my gate and went down to see Karen. She was in her room, alone. 'So she just left Ares there by herself,huh. Should have seen that one coming.'

Erza pov

Where were we? It looked like the basic universe but it was only a house. Nothing else. I walked around and saw that almost everyone was a counted for. Loke was missing. I tried to wake up Genevieve for some information but I wouldn't dare to wake her up again after last time. Everyone else was asleep. What was going on?

Loke pov

"Karen," I said. She turned around.

"Oh. You again. I'm guessing you saw me use Ares as a sex toy again." I nodded.

"End your contract with Ares at once."

"Let me think about that...Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." I moved forward, catching her off guard. The fight was quick and easy. Karen has always been weak. I was brought back to the celestial word immediately. I was back at the lounge sitting on the couch with Virgo and Ares.

"Hey Virgo," I said.

"Yes."

"What's Lucy like?"

"She's very sweat, caring, and smart."

"By any chance does she belong to Fairy Tail?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering." Then it hit me. I remembered. The blue light was back.

Erza pov

Loke materialized on the couch, fast asleep. Well, I found Loke. I'm just surprised he didn't end up in Genevieve's bed. I was walking back upstairs to my bed room when I saw the blue light. Crap!

-Fairy Tail-

Morning was always my favorite time at the guild. There were a few bad things like Cana not being able to drink but Natsu and Gray never fight because it's 'too early.' The best part was that all the new jobs would be posted and its always the best time to get them. I walked over to the board, grabbing Lucy form the bar as I walked by.

"Geeze Erza. You don't have to drag me. All you had to do was ask," she said rubbing her shoulder as she stood up.

"No time. Help me choose."

"Okay... How about this one?" I looked at the one she was pointing to. _Capture leader of gang. 700,000 Jewels._

"Sure. I wounder why it's so expensive though."

"Come on, lets go round up the guys."

By noon all four of us plus happy were on the train headed to Hargeon.

"I haven't been to Hargeon since I met Natsu," Lucy said pausing, "I wonder if it's changed a lot."

"It's probably not destroyed anymore," Natsu said. This made us all laugh, except Natsu. He hung his head outside the window. One day his motion sickness will be the death of him.

The train ride was quick. Once we were on sold ground, Natsu was back to his normal self. We were walking down the street when he just stopped.

"Hey guys. Do you feel like were forgetting something," he asked. I looked around, double checking everything we had. We weren't missing anything, including people.

"No. It seams we have everything," I responded.

Genevieve pov

I woke up sweating. Why was I so hot, and exhausted? Whatever, I'm just happy to be in a bed.

Erza pov

We arrived at the costumers house after stopping for lunch.

"I still feel like were forgetting something," Natsu said as we were walking through the halls of the costumers house.

"Natsu its probably something really stupid," Gray said. We got to the office and were told to sit down.

"Thank you for coming. Now straight to business. There's a gang that's been ravaging through the towns and it's made us the next victim. No one seems to believe me though, I know its going to happen. Please catch them before they destroy the town," he said. I nodded.

"Of coarse sir. We'll stop them," I said. After that we walked out and started looking.

"What a waste of time. How do we even know who to look for?" Natsu said. Seven burly men jumped down from the roof tops, landing effortlessly on there feet.

"Well, I guess we found them," Gray said.

"So this is the guild that was hired to capture us," one said while walking around us in a circle.

"Kinda look like weaklings, don't they boss,"the deep purple haired one said. The leader was tall with orange hair and glasses.

"Doesn't he look familiar," Natsu whispered.

"Loke," Lucy asked.

Genevieve pov

The heat was just disappeared when I awoke this time. The bed seemed to have evened out too. Huh. I got up and walked around the house to see if anyone was awake. I went door to door trying to find everyone but the whole house was empty. I was alone. Why was I alone.

Erza pov

Everything came rushing back. This wasn't real, this was only a trick. I've remembered. Now all we have to do is figure out who's fear this is, than have them destroy it. Everything suddenly stopped. I was frozen in ice. The only thing I could move was my eyes. I looked around to the best of my ability. It looked like everyone else was frozen too. I was suddenly feeling very tired...

Genevieve pov

I guess I must have passed out sometime since my wondering. I was in pain. Why was I standing? What was holding me up? I finally opened my eyes and say I was chained inside a cage. If they had to chain me up, couldn't they have at least let me lay down. I wonder who else is here.

"Hello," I said. Wow my voice sounds horse," Is anyone here?" I'm starting to feel like this is a cheesy horror movie.

"Vieve," Natsu said from somewhere in the room.

"Natsu," I yelled back.

"Yeah. Where are you?" I looked around some more but I could only see within a few feet surrounding the cage. The only way i'd be able to see is if I used my magic. I controlled the shadows to spread out to the unlit torches. By doing this I've moved the shadows to where I want there to be fire. Shadow-fire dragon slaying is a very powerful and very sneaky. The best part is that only I can see the shadows. The torches were not ablaze.

Erza pov

The darkness was gone. I could see once more. I looked around to get a better gist of my surroundings. There were four cages lined up in front of me. Natsu was in the first, Lucy in the second, Gray in the third and Loke in the fourth. Where was Genevieve?


	11. Chapter 11

Erza pov

"Erza, is that you,"Lucy asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"How come you're not in a cage like the rest of us?"

"Wheres Genevieve," Gray asked.

"She's here somewhere. Didn't you hear our conversation. She's the one who gave us light," Natsu said, "I don't see her."

"Up here guys," she called down.

"I think we've found her," Loke said. I followed his gaze and saw her hanging from the bottom of the cage with chains attached to her arms, the ones that were once on her legs were now gone.

"Fire dissolves metal," She shouted. She tilted her head up and blew what i'm guessing is black shadows from her mouth. The chains melted easily. She slowly drifted down. The second her feet hit the floor she was gone.

"GENEVIEVE," Natsu yelled. I looked over at him and saw tears in his eyes. He had freed his arms and legs from the chains. He blew fire onto his bars and went running out to where she disappeared from. He stopped there and fell to the ground.

"No. No. NO! Genevieve, I almost lost you once. I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN," he screamed. Why can't I move? I want to help Natsu but I cannot move. He went completely still before disappearing. No. This can't be happening. WHY CAN'T I MOVE!

"Where'd Natsu go," Lucy asked.

"He's with Genevieve," Gray said, "what ever you do-," he never got to finish his sentence because he too has disappeared. I have to help them. If Lucy and Loke are the only ones left than I need to help them get out of here. If only I could move.

"Erza, are you okay,"Lucy asked.

"I can't move," I responded sadly.

This isn't real. This isn't real. I have to beat my fear. I have to do this to protect my friends. Wait that's just what they want me to do. They want me to fight it. I know what I need to do.

Natsu pov

I pounded on the ground.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit." Tears were still falling down my face. Someone placed a hand on my back and pulled me close.

"Shhhhh. Natsu, it's okay. I'm right here. Shhhhhh," Vieve said. I hugged her back. If it wasn't my fear, than whose was it?

"Natsu are you okay," she asked. I nodded.

"Come on. Let's go do something to pass the time.

"-don't escape the cage," a voice said. Gray appeared.

"Dammit,"he said. He looked around and saw the two of us.

"This must be Erza's fear," Vieve said.

"How do you know that," Gray asked.

"Seriously Vieve," I added.

"Both of you are idiot," she paused, "Sadly your my idiots. It's Erza's fear since I know for a fact Natsu's is abandonment and that it's not mine. Which only leaves Erza, Gray, Lucy and Loke. Lucy and Loke are both out since they already faced theirs and so is Gray since he's here. All that's left is Erza."

"Where are we exactly," Gray asked. This caused her to smile.

"Now your asking the right questions."

"Were in the between world. It's kind of like a lounge where the people who aren't fighting take a breather."

"Is there any way we can see what's going on," I asked. This puzzled Genevieve, but she smiled anyway.

"You may be an idiot but you've always been observant."

"Try the TV," she said. Vieve sounded exhausted. I got up and turned on the tv. It only turned blue.

"Hey Vieve."

"Yeah Gray."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I said, "you look really tired." She yawned.

"Don't remind me."

"Get some sleep," he said.

"Yeah. We'll protect you," I said. She smiled.

"Okay, but no fighting while i'm sleeping..." she trailed off, falling asleep on the plush carpet. I was walking over to her when Gray beat me to her. He picked her up princess style and brought her to the couch.

"She can really sleep anywhere," he said.

"Shadow magic is very tiring and so is fire magic. I remember when we both started training. After the first weak of shadow-fire training she slept for two whole weeks. She never got up for water, food, or to use the bathroom. Luna said it was normal."

"I never thought that so little use of magic would tire he out."

"That's because when you use shadow magic, you absorbs the shadows with you. She brings the darkness inside of her. In the first two weeks that she slept I asked Luna about why most people fail to master shadow-fire dragon slayer magic. It's because they absorb so much darkness inside of them that they go insane."

"YOU KNEW THIS AND YOU STILL LET HER PRACTICE IT?"

"Only because when most people try to master it, they do so alone. I was there for her the entire time. The difference between everyone else and Genevieve is that she still had something to live for."

"So what is her fear?"

"The same darkness that she controls."

Erza pov

I have to let them go. They're going to make me sit here and watch me lose my friends one by one.

"That's it. I give up," Lucy said, "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo."

"Yes mistress."

"Do what ever you need to get me out of this cage."

"Of course mistress." Virgo grabbed the bars and bent them easily, making it so Lucy could just walk right out. Like Genevieve, the second her foot hit the ground she vanished.

"Lucy," Loke yelled. Virgo disappeared back into the celestial world. I know that they're safe. Wherever they are they must be safe.

Natsu pov

A sudden clunk made me jump. I looked over to where the noise was and saw it was only Lucy.

"W-what? Where am I," she mumbled.

"Turn around Luce," I whispered. She did as I said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Shhhh. Vieve and Gray are still sleeping." I pointed to the couch were they were both fast sleep. Gray was on his back with his left arm and leg hanging over the top of the couch. His head was resting in Vieve's lap. She was laying on her back also but stayed on the reclined part of the couch. Vieve sleeps like the dead.

"Natsu, where am I?"

"Vieve calls it the between world."

"A between world?"

"Its somewhere were you go in between everyone's fears to relax." Lucy nodded.

"So what happened after we kind of left?"

"Turns out Erza can't move. The only reason why im here is because I couldn't stand being in that cage anymore."

"How'd you get out?"

"Virgo bent the bars."

Erza pov

Loke ripped open his cage and disappeared. Where did they all end up? Are they all okay? The blue light surrounded me. I won...


	12. Chapter 12

Gray pov

I woke up in a really comfortable bad with Vieve next to me. I got up and went through the daily routine. I showered and dressed quickly, trying not to wake Vieve up. She was still asleep, I always hate waking her up. She's very very frightening in the morning. Even in school the teachers would never wake her up. The one time it happened, the teacher was in the hospital for two months. Natsu bust through the door.

"WAKE UP VIEVE," he yelled.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED FLAME BRAIN?" I yelled back.

"I'M JUST LOOKING FOR A FIGHT!"

"IF YOU WANT A FIGHT ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK!"

"SHUT UP!" A pillow came right at us, knocking us down.

"Gray, as much as I love your half naked body but right now is not the time," she said dreamily. I looked down and noticed my shirt and pants were off. Damn. I threw them back on quickly.

"Ah, damn! I wanted to fight," Natsu whined. As half asleep as she was, she stilled moved quickly. Within seconds she was in front of Natsu, her wispy fringe (bangs) were covering her face but you could see a devious smile hiding behind them. She attacked, using only her fists. With a quick punch to the stomach he was down.

"Next time you want to fight me, don't," she walked out pausing at the door, "light wins against darkness." She closed the door as she walked out.

Genevieve pov

I made it downstairs and into the kitchen. I stopped in front of the fridge and opened the door. Nothing seemed appetizing at the moment so I closed the fridge and opened the freezer. Nope. I moved over to the cabinets and checked them. Nothing. I repeated this for ten minutes, trying to figure out what I wanted. While at the cabinet for the last time,my eyes landed on a box of unsweetened chocolate squares. I turned my head to see the clock on the stove. Its 9am, was it to early for brownies? I laughed to myself. It's never too early for brownies. I grabbed the ingredients from memory and made brownies from scratch.

-10 am-

I was sitting on the counter, hugging the somewhat empty brownie mix bow. I was getting all the leftover mix off the side of the bowl with my fingers. Mmmmm. The timer on the stove went off. By now the house smelt like brownies. I pulled the tray out and put it on the cooling rack. I grabbed a fork and started to eat the brownies from there. Wait for them to cool my ass. They tasted much better burning hot than cold. Natsu came in following the delicious smell. He saw the brownies and a look of betrayal showed on his face.

"You made brownies without me," he asked. I nodded. It was a tradition that we always make brownies together. He grabbed a fork and sat down next to me. He tried to get some brownies with his fork but I pulled the tray away from him.

"Fuck off," I said pulling the brownies away from him.

"Fine! I'll just make my own brownies," he said.

"No more ingredients. Only the box stuff."

"It's better than nothing." Soon the whole house was in the kitchen. Everyone except Gray tried to get close to my brownie pan but when ever they did, I would hiss at them which would make them back away. Gray knows better than anyone to not get between me and my brownies. Once I finished by pan, Natsu was taking his out of the oven and I dug my fork into it and grabbed a huge chunk before he even noticed.

"Why am I missing a piece of brownie," he asked to no one but was looking straight at me. I was back to sitting on the counter and I had the fork in my mouth, trying to get the gooey brownie off of it.

"Dumb ass," I teased, "Can't even make brownies correctly." He put the tray down immediately and ran towards me. I put my hand out and stopped him on his way to me. I was holding him back with my hand on his forehead.

"Remember what I told you earlier?"

"Don't."

"That's correct." I moved my hand from his forehead to his hair and fussed it up a little. I moved my hand back to the counter top and leaned back. I had my eyes closed when I heard Natsu try to attack again. I sighed and controlled the shadows to create an invisible barrier between us. I finally opened my eyes and looked at the table. Loke, Lucy, Gray and Erza were sitting there with forks eating Natsu made me laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Bye-bye brownies." This made him turn around. He saw the empty pan right away.

"THOSE WERE MY BROWNIES! I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"


	13. Chapter 13

Natsu pov

It was around noon and the guild was silent with the news. Everyone was to shocked by the news to move. They couldn't be dead. No. This isn't possible. They can't be.

- the next day, the fairy tail cemetery-

The names were read off the list one by one as the empty coffins were placed into the ground. There were four rectangle holes dug right next to each other. Lucy, Gray, Erza and Genevieve were dead. This couldn't be possible. They wouldn't leave me here all alone, they wouldn't. Soon everyone started to leave, Loke, Juvia and I were the only ones left. I was sitting in front of the four graves, silent tears running down my face. The rain started to fall, I knew this was Juvia's doing but I don't care. I just wanted them back. They left me.

-a month later-

I was kicked out of the guild. I never did anything anymore, there was a job every once in a while so I could pay the bills. I was completely miserable, I missed them all. Each day I grew more and more distant, I was kind of happy to be kicked out of the guild. There were too many old memories both happy and sad that I couldn't stand anymore. I walked over to Lucy's house, its been untouched since they left for there job. I walked around, remembering old memories that brought tears to my eyes. God I missed them. I got to her desk and saw her unfinished novel. I picked it up and started reading it. It was beautifully written.

When I got to the end letter fell out. It was addressed to me.

_Natsu, _

_ If you're reading this, that means something bad has happened to me. I'm __writing this just before Erza, Gray, Vieve and I go on our job. I have a bad feeling about this one and I really hope I'm wrong. I just want to let you know that you will always be my friend, you made my dreams come true, even if the outcome is bad and I end up dead, if I could do it over again, I would. I would always choose to go to Fairy Tail with you, and i'll always follow you on all the dangerous jobs. Promise me one thing. Don't forget. Remember the happy times, remember all the fun we've had over the years and please try to be happy. I'll always love you and so will the others, don't do anything you wouldn't do if we were still alive. __- Love, Lucy. _

Tears were streaming down my face. She knew she wasn't going to survive this yet she still went without me. She wanted me to remember so I'll remember. I'll look at only the happy things in life from now on and I'll do it for Lucy.

-a week later-

It took some time but I did remember. This wasn't real. I needed to fight my way through my fears, and I did. I accepted the fact that everyone I loved left me. I needed to accept the fact that I was alone but I was strong. It worked. I woke up in the between world to see everyone on the couch. Vieve was the first one to notice my appearance and she came running towards me. She attacked me with the biggest bear hug I've ever received. She didn't let go for a while, Lucy eventually joined, then Erza. Loke and Gray just sat there on the couch.

"Good to have you back man," Gray called. I held onto the girls tightly. I really did miss them.

"We need to talk," Vieve said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to the room that she shares with Gray. I closed the door behind me.

"Whats up?"

"What happened?" After I told her everything, she pulled me into another gigantic bear hug.

"I promise that I will never abandon you. You can ditch me any time you'd like but any time you need me I'll be there for you."

"How long was I gone?"

"A week."

"Did you face yours yet?" She shook her head. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Did you notice how each time someone defeats there's the next one is always harder?"

"Yeah. Who's left?"

"Gray and I."

"Vieve, you're the strongest. You'll probably go last."

"I know. That's what scares me."

We ended up catching up for once. I told her all of the adventures I've had in the past year while she listened.

Gray pov

I trudged up the stairs to my room, ready to go to bed. I opened to door and saw Natsu and Vieve siting there. If I didn't know the two most of my life, I wouldn't have guessed they were siblings. Vieve saw me in the doorway.

"Natsu I'm probably going to fall asleep soon, and you look tired," she said. He nodded and was out the door.

"Whats up," I asked.

"Nothing much, just a little home sick," she mumbled.

"Don't worry. We'll be home soon. Did you know that Master kept your room sealed off. No one is aloud in there. No one. There's wards up so that if anyone tries to get in."

"Really? I wounder what the rest of the guild looks like now."

"Didn't you look around once you got back?"

"No. I went to Loke's house right after we disappeared." I forgot about that.

"Well, once we get back, I'll show you around the new guild hall."

"That's why it looked so different." This made me laugh.

"As smart, beautiful and charming as you are, you're completely oblivious." She shrugged.

"What can I say, it runs in the family." We ended up talking for a few more hours before we both became to tired to talk.


	14. Chapter 14

Normal pov

-2014 Manhattan, New York-

You'd think that the two biggest and deadliest mafias in New York wouldn't get a long. Well, Fairy Tail and Neko Poison have always gotten along. Especially since one of our top dogs' older sister is the head of Neko Poison. There's also the fact that the third biggest mafia's boss, Loke 'the Lion' is engaged to said sister. Celestial has risen up through the ranks over the years. The bosses of both Neko Poison and Celestial are due any minute to have a meeting with Makarov. To state the obvious, everyone was on edge. The door opened and four figures walked in; a tall lavender haired women, a women with blue hair that curled out, a man with orange hair that was dressed in a tux, and another women with light blue hair who had a killer stare.

"Genevieve," a voice called. Her head shot up and she looked across the private bar. Her eyes landed on Natsu.

"Natsu," she responded dryly.

"Makarov wanted me to escort you to his office," Loke, Juvia and Aquarius stepped forward, "Only Genevieve."

"If I go, Juvia must come with me."

"That's fine." Natsu lead the two women into Makarovs back office. Natsu knocked on the door four times, a short man dressed in a tux opened the door. He moved out of the way to let us in. After we were in he closed the door and walked back behind his desk. Makarov and Natsu sat down.

"What do you want Makarov?"Genevieve asked.

"As your foster father, I don't think you should marry Loke." Genevieve rolled her eyes. "Hear me out" he paused "If anything were to happen to you, the blame would go to Celestial. It will make everyone turn against Celestial. There would be turf wars. All hell will break lose. If you die, the peace that you've been able to keep would be gone."

"Makarov, I've thought of every possible outcome. This is the best and safest way."

"Lazus is back."

**Authors note:**

** I'm very sorry its taken me so long to update. Over the past weeks, ive had writters block. On top of that from thursday-sunday ive been doing hair and makeup for a play (two-three shows a day) and havent had time at home to myself. I'll try to add more but the story may be ending soon. I hope you enjoyed :)**


	15. Authors note

Authors note: I've been grounded indefinitely so I don't know when I'll be able to write. Long story short I cannot use my laptop, I can only use my phone when my parents aren't home so I'm typing this on my phone. I'll try to write and update. If I wasn't failing a class for the year I would be able to update this. Since this is the first time I've ever failed a class I will probably be grounded until the end of June.


	16. Chapter 15

Laxus. The name still haunted me. You never really do get over your first love.

"He never told you the full story did he gramps?" The old man had a puzzled look on his face.

"He cheated on me. Please don't make me see him gramps. The wound has just started to heel, i don't need it to be reopened."

"Who was the girl he cheated on you with?"

"The one he actually married." I still remember that day.

* * *

_"Laxus if you don't wake up then I might just enforce the whole 'no sex until our wedding night' thing," I teased. The gorgeous, well built, blonde man wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him._

_"That would never work since I know a certain tease who can't seem to keep her hands off of me," he replied. I smiled._

_"Who wouldn't want to touch you?"_

_"Anyone who isn't attracted to men and people who I'm related to." I somewhat dragged him off the bed and downstairs for breakfast. _

_After a quick breakfast we both headed upstairs to get ready for the day. Lazus jumped into the shower after I was done. I started my routine right away when his phone wouldn't shop ringing. I looked at it and it was an unnamed number. I answered._

_"Thank god you answered. Laxus, I have something important to tell you," the females voice said. _

_I gave my best Laxus impression while answering,"go on." _

_"Im pregnant. It's yours."_

* * *

"I'm sorry Genevieve. If I had known this I wouldn't have brought this up," Makarov said.

"It's fine. By getting rid of that asshole, I found someone who actually gives two shits about me and no his 'next conquest'. Is that all you needed me for?"

"Now I need to speak with all four of you. Natsu, please go fetch Loke and Aquarius." Makarov, Juvia and I sat in an awkward silence until the two entered. Loke and Aquarius sat in the two chairs to my right, and Juvia on the left.

"There's a new group working its way up the ranks. The members and boss are unknown but I do know who they are after. They are targeting all three mafias. They want one of us from each, and I don't know who."

"Gramps, this wouldn't be the first time an unknown mafia has tried to take down the three biggest ones," Loke said.

"They have spies everywhere. No one knows who they are and who their after."

"Do you know the name?"

"Windtip."

"Them?"

"Yes."

"There the lowest of the low," Aquarius said.

"Everyone hates them," Loke chimed in.

"They only have three members and they all worship there boss," Juvia said. Only three members who worship their boss. Why does this sound familiar?

"By any chance does this have a connection with what we were talking about earlier?"

"Yes."

"Damn him."

It all made sense. He hated me for obvious reasons, hated Loke for 'stealing' me away from him and Makarov for kicking his father out years ago. It felt too simple. When Laxus did anything, it would be done elaborately.

"It would make me feel better if you were guarded by some of my own," Makarov said. I nodded.

"Natsu and Lucy will go with Genevieve, Gray and Erza with Juvia, Elfman with Loke and Cana with Aquarius."

"Why do Genevieve and I have double protection," Juvia asked.

"Laxus hates Neko Poison more than anything."

"How do you know it's Laxus," Loke asked.

"It's obvious."

"It's too simple for him."

"If it turns out not to be him, its not him. Its only a theory. Makarov, are we done here?" He nodded.

Gray pov

Makarov, the two mob bosses and there lackeys. The five walked up to our table.

"Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Elfman, and Cana. You will be protecting these four. Natsu and Lucy with Genevieve, Gray and Erza with Juvia, Elfman with Loke and Cana with Aquarius. You're going to need to pack your bags. This may take a while." I nodded and headed up to my room. I packed quickly and was back down in five minutes, tops. Erza and Juvia were sitting at the bar chatting.

"Ready," I asked. The two nodded. Erza and I followed Juvia out of the building. She hailed a cab quickly. We ended up at a penthouse apartment on the Upper East side. It was beautiful to say the least.

"Make yourselves at home. Your rooms are upstairs. There the two rooms marked 'guest.' I don't really care who gets which room, " Juvia said before disappearing upstairs.

Over the next two months Erza and I did basic body guarding. The third month the threat showed themselves. It wasn't Laxus. It was Sabertooth. It started as simple blackmail, then it became death threats. Here we are now. Erza and I failed but so did the others. The ten of us were drugged and brought to an abandoned warehouse.

* * *

Authors note: I've been writting constantly the past few days. I've gone through a spiral notebook or two. I have my laptop back for the day so Im going to try and type up as much as I can, save it then publish it later. Not all at once. The chapters have been a little short lately but its only for suspense.


End file.
